


Curiosity makes Kiibo cum V2.0

by snazzybaby



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Anal Sex, First Times, Grinding, Horny, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Robot Genitalia, Robot Sex, Virgin sex, frottage?, humping, taking of virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:00:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27196823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snazzybaby/pseuds/snazzybaby
Summary: I rewrote this because I hated how rushed the other is.Kiibo finally lets Kokichi touch him and he really really likes it.
Relationships: K1-B0/Oma Kokichi
Comments: 7
Kudos: 77





	Curiosity makes Kiibo cum V2.0

**Author's Note:**

> Comment if you want a second chapter where Kiibo sucks off Shuichi cause Kokichi makes him.

Kiibo never really knew if he had a dick. Kokichi had always teased him about it and begged to let him find out. Kiibo couldn’t help but blush heavily each time it was brought up. All he knew, was that he felt so hot below all his armor when Kokichi rubbed his shoulders, begging to let him explore the metal and all his good spots. When the rubbing went to his chest... then to his lower stomach, the robot could only shriek and whimper. It was scary the way he felt in the crotch area. By then, though, Kiibo always ran away with his face hot and red. The pressure he felt was ... good. But it always went away after time. Even Miu touched him and made tummy feel weird.  
  
The robot and Kokichi found themselves alone when finally Kiibo agreed to be felt up. They sat on Kokichi’s bed in the dark, only light coming from a lap on the bedside table. “Aww kiiboy! You look so nervous...” Kokichi giggled and rubbed his hands all over Kiibo’s body. “You’re already hot to the touch~” it was true that when Ouma touched him, he began to overheat. “Ouma-San... I am ... hesitant.” He let out with a small voice, letting his legs be spread slowly by Ouma’s curious hands. They rubbed his exterior softly, rubbing and squeezing at some softer parts and even the metal armor that covered the fragile “skin” beneath.

Between his small legs was hotter than ever and even a bit hard to touch due to the heat. “Wait!” He squeezed them shut, closing his ‘eyes’ tightly. It was so embarrassing! The pressure was too much and he began to pant. He must have been trying to cool his jets quite literally- he doesn’t have lungs so that must be it.

Kokichi groaned and climbed on top of the boy-bot. “Oh hush! Does it feel good when I do this?” The small purple haired boy asked, beginning to rub his erection on Kiibo’s crotch quickly. Kokichi was impatient and horny now. He needed to be touched and rubbed because doing all the work wasn’t really his thing. “You like that, pretty?” Kiibo’s face was red, steam coming from his ears quickly. Why did it feel... good? Pleasure wasn’t something he understood. Not physical at least. 

“K-Kokichi please.” He tried to buck his hips into the new feeling, but the metal exoskeleton prevented this. Ouma jumped off, pulling at the armor until it popped off in different parts. “D-don’t break me!” Kiibo yelped, scared because he never ever took it off. He whimpered as his private area was now exposed and his robot cock sprang free. It was blue and silver, smooth and hard but had a rubbery feel on the outside. Soft like skin. “Wha!!” He moaned out as the air hit his dick and it twitched uncontrollably.  
  
Kiibo looked down where the pleasure was from. The sight had made Kiibo speechless. This had been underneath the whole time? It looked so interesting... and he wanted it touched. It felt on fire. He needed it touched. His slender fingers wrapped around it and he let out a loud moan, throwing his head back, letting it hit the mattress harshly. His hand sped up its groping. He didn’t know what to do. It felt amazing. 

“Wow, Kiiboy!” Kokichi pulled down his pants and squeezed his legs together so his dick was standing up freely, hands behind his back. “You’re so big nishishi~” he climbed back on top of the other and rubbed them together again, this time making kiibo yelp in pleasure. Kokichi began to pant heavily, speeding up his grinding. “Kiib-bo~ our dicks are rubbing together! It feels wonderful, kii-boy! Ah please give me more, please!” 

Kiibo whimpered and bucked his hips, needing more as well. What was this and why did it feel so perfect? “Wait please. Ouma-San.” His voice trailed off, suddenly noticing a clear substance dripping down the side, seeping from a small slit at the very top of his.. his dick. Kokichi had noticed it was probably enough to slick him for sex... why did robots have so much precum?  
“I don’t know.. I don’t know how-“ he pulled Kokichi close and flipped them around, pinning him to the bed and vigorously grinding on the smaller boy. “I have to...Kokichi!” It felt so good! Why didn’t he know about this sooner? Why had no one programmed this? No one taught him...

Ouma whined and gasped as he was beneath the robot. What had gotten into him? He didn’t know, but he liked it. “K-kiibo wait-“ Kiibo didn’t stop until Kokichi growled and grabbed at the other’s Ahoge. He yanked and this made him yell out.

“Fuck me.” Kokichi breathed out, spread his legs and pressing Kiibo’s cock at his hole. “Just go inside. Now.” The robot did as he was told, slamming inside. Both boys moaned loudly in sync. “K-kiibo!”

“Ouma-San!” Kiibo was now sobbing with pleasure, no tears falling. It felt so good it hurt. “My - my ... my ... abdomen!” He felt himself getting close already, Kokichi not far behind. Almost immediately, Kokichi grabbed onto Kiibo’s shoulders and stared at him with teary eyes.

“Cum inside of me! I need to feel your cum inside of me!” Kiibo had no idea what he meant but his hips began to move at an inhuman speed. Because he was mechanic. “Oh Jesus!” Kokichi began to cum, squirting it all over his stomach and chest. Kiibo blushed and didn’t stop thrusting. This make Ouma squeal and kick his feet, the overwhelming pleasure making his body shake.

“W-wait kiibo! Too much!” Just then, Kiibo spilled his thick clear liquid inside of Kokichi’s tight hole. The young purple haired boy began to cry softly, the thrusting only slowing down. “Wahhh! K-k-kii~” his last moan dragging of the first syllable of Kiibos name.

The robot has began to make a whirring sound, his dick now softening. The ejaculate came out all at once instead of small bits at a time like a human. “Ouma-San.” He covered himself up, the dick now actually going back inside his body. It was like a retractable hose or something!

Kokichi still twitched on the bed, trying to breathe normally. His sobbing had stopped but Kiibo couldn’t stop staring at the cum on his chest. He leaned down and licked it, brushing his tongue over the soft and plump nipple. “Ah~” the boy squeaked again, crossing his legs tightly. He needed the pleasurable feeling to go away. It was too much. More than he had ever felt in his life.

“D-did I bleed?” The reddish-clear “cum” spilled from his entrance. Kiibo nodded and blushed, putting back on his armor. “It’s ok!” Kokichi shot up, full of energy again. “I can’t wait to tell Shuichi-Chan!” He put back on his clothes, jumping up and down.

“N-no! Don’t tell anyone! I’ll be so ... embarrassed...” he now felt steam come from his ears again. “Please keep it between me and you!”

Kokichi made a fake thinking face. “Hmmmm.... but what if Shuichi wants to see it too?” He tilted his tiny head and tapped a finger to his chin.  
“See it?! No no no! He won’t want to!!” He yelled out. Just then, the familiar voice behind him made an appearance.

“What’s going on? I heard yelli- what?!”

How did they not hear the door open?


End file.
